3x23 - Friends?
by thesmoakingswan
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are left in the Foundry after another exhausting battle, it's the end of the season, do they get their moment? The last scene of season 3 and how I want it to go down. Olicity.


**3x23 - Friends?**

**AN: So I haven't written fanfiction in 6 years, I haven't written an actual creative writing piece in over 3 years but I thought why the hell not. This isn't great considering it's my first attempt in a while and I am horrible at writing anything remotely physical between two characters. **

**This is my first piece for the Arrow fandom and had a muse attack that just wouldn't go away. I hope I've managed to capture the characters voices well and that this is mildly ok. This is how I envisioned the last scene of this season taking place. I tried to be realistic (not really, this is still fanfic!) with how it would get cut in an actual episode. But yeah, enjoy!**

Whatever battle that seemed almost completely impossible to overcome was over again. Oliver couldn't understand how they kept defying the odds, especially at times when he was sure he was going to lose. Moments when he was positive that they were so far deep into their failure, there was no coming back. It continued to baffle him every time. Even after coming back from the dead.

Oliver sat in one of the foundry chairs dressed in his regular clothes. His elbows rested on his knees and his hands were running over his head from crown to nape as he stared at the floor trying to figure out what was next. Then he heard movement and looked up to see Felicity standing by her computers slightly bent forward to get a closer look at the middle screen. Oliver didn't know what was next but in that moment it didn't matter because all he could see was Felicity. Felicity in that same dress she wore over 8 months ago the day Baby Sara was born, the day he fought for his family's company, the day he regretfully watched her walk away, the day he last kissed her.

Felicity turned around to look at Oliver as he got up, he stood with his hands in his pockets not really sure where to go from here.

"So, another villain crumbles under the merciless arrow of The Arrow. Does that work? Should it be bow instead, because you are The Arrow so obviously your weapon of choice would be an arrow, duh, but then again not all of them have sharp pointy ends, your collection of speciality arrows has vastly grown over the last year and I'm starting to think maybe we should have some sort of catalogue to keep track of all the ones you've used. Wait what was I talking about?" Felicity cringed before sighing exasperated at her inability to control her mouth. Oliver smiled; he never wanted her to change.

"I think your point was that we're finally done and hope nothing else happens within the next five minutes." Oliver countered helpfully, taking a step towards her.

"Right of course." Her right ankle was tucked behind her left as she stood pensively staring down at the hem of her dress while her fingers picked at a loose thread.

"You know I've been thinking, maybe it's possible for us to go back." She spoke hesitantly not sure if she should bring up this particular topic.

Oliver's brow furrowed as he looked at her curiously.

"Go back to what?"

"To when I was your Executive Assistant." Felicity glanced at him but now Oliver was beyond confused.

"Felicity I hate to break this to you but I don't think that's possible what with me not owning the company anymore. Or the more important fact that Queen Consolidated doesn't even exist anymore." There was a tinge of sadness in his voice. He wished he could have done something to preserve and protect his family's legacy but it just wasn't on the cards for him.

"No," Felicity dragged the syllables out as she rolled her eyes, only Oliver could take that literally, "I meant how we were, we were friends, best friends who laughed and smiled and joked. It was easy." She took a step towards him and smiled tentatively at him and he reciprocated in kind. She was right it was easy and he missed those days sorely. Maybe it was possible, if it was what she wanted.

"I think that could work, although how about this time I bring you coffee? Friends buy each other coffee right?" He asked as he took another step.

"Of course, that's a totally friend thing to do. Although just so you know I refused to get you coffee as your EA, I never said anything about me getting you some as a friend." She corrected him and looked almost smug at having let him in on this loophole. Oliver gave a short laugh and shook his head.

"Damn, if I had known I would have used it to my advantage." He replied. Felicity pressed her lips together tight to try and contain the full out grin her face was about to expose. She looked down at her heels as shuffled forward a bit before resuming her focus on Oliver.

"Ok then, we can totally do this. Be friends again." She was determined, like this was her own personal mission she was embarking on. _Be friends with Oliver Queen_. It wasn't hard, she'd done it before.

"Agreed," Oliver walked closer to her purposefully and stuck out his right hand, "Friends?" He proposed.

Felicity looked down at his hand, the invitation for a fresh start, a clean slate right in front of them. She knew deep down that no matter what her and Oliver could come back from the awkwardness and the feelings. He would always be her friend and she would always be his.

She grasped his hand in hers with a tight grip, trying to ignore the spark that short up her arm as if she'd just touched fire.

"Friends." She inhaled sharply and smiled.

There was a second before Felicity realised it wasn't that simple.

How could she possibly think it was this simple? Her heart was beating a mile a minute and swore that in the silence of the foundry Oliver could hear it loud and clear.

But he didn't need to hear it, he could feel it.

Felicity's breathe hitched as Oliver moved his index finger and brushed it slowly against her wrist coming to rest where he could feel her pulse.

They stood there in the middle of the foundry engaged in a handshake that didn't seem to be ending anytime soon and staring into each other's eyes, challenging one of them to make the first move.

It took exactly 0.5 seconds for Oliver to pull Felicity into him until his lips were pressed against hers. After the initial shock it took Felicity even less time to realise what was happening and respond.

Oliver kissed her desperately, pouring every single ounce of his love for Felicity into this moment in fear he might not get another. Sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and he pulled her even further into him.

Oliver decided their hands were getting in the way pressed between their stomachs, he let go and circled his arms around her waist, one hand on her lower back and the other between her should blades. Felicity slid the hand between them up his chest to grasp the back of his neck and pulled him closer so she could deepen the kiss.

Oliver nipped at Felicity's lip and she moaned as his tongue slid across hers. Felicity pushed up onto her toes to relieve some of the strain on her neck, she dragged her tongue over the roof of his mouth and inhaled sharply as Oliver groaned and his fingers on her back digged into her.

Oliver kept a tight grip on Felicity as he started to walk them backwards, their lips never parting from their fervent kiss. Felicity felt the coldness of the steel pillar through her dress but the heat from Oliver's wandering hands overshadowed it. She gasped when his palms were suddenly spread across the backs of her bare thighs and she was hoisted up so her legs bracketed his waist.

Felicity pulled Oliver in for another kiss, arms around his neck as her nails scraped across his scalp, her tongue stroking his. She couldn't get enough, she couldn't get closer, and she couldn't get enough air into her lungs.

Felicity pulled back, resting her head against the pillar trying to catch her breath as she stared at Oliver. Oh god this was it, he thought, this was the moment she pulled back and everything went back to being awkward and distant again. Oliver cursed himself for going too far and cherished every second he could hold her like this.

Felicity swallowed before she spoke,

"I'm sorry Oliver," His face fell dejected and nodded in understanding, he began to loosen his grip on her thighs only to have her tighten them against his hips. Oliver's brow wrinkled questioning her actions.

Felicity tightened her arms around his neck just a little bit and smiled as she said,

"I never wanted to be your friend." Her eyes filled with mirth and her bottom lip caught between her teeth trying and failing horribly to look innocent.

Oliver smirked at her words and brought his lips down to hers again for another kiss. Something with more intent and purpose and a whole year's worth of pent up frustrations.

*Blackout – Credits Roll*


End file.
